


Just Like A Circus

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: Girl-Wonder'verse [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dick/Roy V-Day Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-28
Updated: 2009-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dixie Grayson was grateful her parents survived the fall that could've killed them, but she wasn't going to let Batman catch their saboteurs on his own. This is her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like A Circus

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, I so blame Brittany Spears for this. Her song 'Circus' made me think Dick, as a girl, on the trapeze, being seductive. It didn't _quite_ work out that way, but I enjoyed writing this. Girl!Dick is fun, and I think she and Roy were having some fun of their own. Bruce is pretty sparse in the fic, but what I did write of him, feels in character, and hopefully it is. (Holy shit, this is 20 words shy of 3,500, all written in ONE day! I couldn't do this for NaNo, why!? Also, no beta, so point out mistakes, please.) My last entry for [](http://zarabithia.livejournal.com/profile)[**zarabithia**](http://zarabithia.livejournal.com/)'s [Dick/Roy V-Day Challenge](http://pervyficgirl.livejournal.com/212866.html).

It had been years since her parents had fallen from the trapeze. The Batman had caught them in time, but whoever had sabotaged the trapeze tried again, with a gun. Luckily, the shots had been nonfatal, but unluckily, Mary and John Grayson would never climb the trapeze again. Their daughter, Dixie Grayson, was twelve when this happened.

Her parents were in a hospital in Gotham, and circus wasn't leaving without them, at least Dixie hoped they wouldn't. While she watched her parents sleep in their hospital room, she head police officers outside. She glanced at her parents for a moment before climbing out the window. Once on the ledge, she prepared to jump to the tree to get down, but before she could she saw the shadows shift.

“Don't do anything stupid. Go back to your parents' hospital room, and let me find the hit-men,” a gravely voice said from the shadows.

Dixie glared at the shadows where she couldn't really see Batman, but she was sure he was there. “I want to find them. I want them to hurt! My parents won't be able to fly again!” she shouted. “That's their life! They've pretty much killed them!”

Batman slipped out of the shadows, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. “I'll let you help, but go back inside,” he stated.

Dixie looked Batman over, looking for any trace of a lie. “All right,” she conceded grumpily, flipping back inside.

* * *

Dixie didn't want to leave her crippled parents, but she was underage, and her parents were in no condition to watch her. She was afraid she would have to go into foster care with strange people, when Bruce Wayne came in to take her in as his ward, her parents told her to go. He had money, they had said. He could make sure she was well-taken care of while the circus and her parents figured out what to do next.

The Wayne Manor was huge, bigger than the circus even. Dixie had never been so stunned in her life when she saw to place, but when the butler, Alfred, opened the door for her and Mr. Wayne, she was more stunned than before. It was humongous, and the ceiling was so high in the foyer that Dixie thought the trapeze from Haly's Circus could easily fit inside.

“I'll be taking your bags, Miss Dixie,” Alfred spoke up, gently taking the bags off her shoulders.

Dixie just nodded, thoughts of swinging from the stairs' banister to the chandelier swam through her mind. She shook them out of her head as she noticed Mr. Wayne was missing. “Um, Alfred? Where did Mr. Wayne go?”

Alfred smiled kindly at her. “Master Bruce is a very busy man. He had some last minute business to attend to. He should be back in time for dinner. Let me show you to your bedroom, Miss Dixie.”

Dixie nodded before she followed Alfred up the staircase.

* * *

Bruce had shown up for dinner, making small talk during dinner and asking about Dixie's welfare. He seemed sincere enough, but something was nagging Dixie for the rest of night when he disappeared into his study. Later into the night, she sneaked into study to find her temporary guardian no where to be seen. Dixie crinkled her nose as she searched the study, pulling out books, thinking maybe a wall would open up.

She almost dropped a book when the grandfather clock chimed began to chime for eleven o'clock. On the third chime, she made her way to the clock, scrutinizing it curiously. Between the sixth and seventh chimes, she started touch the sides of it. On the tenth chime, she reached the face of the clock, making the clock spring aside. At the sound of the eleventh chime, Dixie tumbled down the stairs that had been behind the clock.

* * *

That tumble down those stairs had led to a whole slew of events to happen in Dixie's life. She met the Batman again, finding out that her temporary guardian Bruce Wayne was Batman. Not only had he taken her in, but he had save her parents from dying, even if they were still crippled. It led to her demanding to help, again. Bruce conceded, since she now knew his secret identity.

He trained her to fight, using her inherent acrobatic skills as an advantage. After a few weeks, she was ready to go out as Robin. She was so ecstatic, she almost told her parents. Luckily, she kept her mouth shut at the last moment, not wanting to compromise Bruce or let her parents know that she was going to help take down their shooters.

Her first night flying through the streets of Gotham with Batman was exhilarating. Catching her parents' shooters by the end of the night just completed the amazing experience. She couldn't keep the grin off her face as Batman drove them back to the Batcave.

* * *

Dixie's euphoria didn't last past the next morning when she visited her parents, They told her sadly that Mr. Haly told them that the circus was moving on without them. They couldn't stay any longer and still keep the circus running. Dixie tried to hide her tears from her parents as she left, saying Mr. Wayne was waiting for her.

She ran out of the hospital to find Alfred waiting for her, limo door open. She climbed in hastily and didn't talk to the man the whole limo ride back to the manor. Once inside, she saw Bruce standing there with smirk on his face. Dixie's brows furrowed.

“What are _you_ happy about?” she asked angrily.

Bruce took out a piece of paper from his pocket, holding it up in front of Dixie. She blinked in surprise as she read the top of the paper. Her eyes lit up before she tackled Bruce for a hug. “You _bought_ Haly's Circus! You own it! They _can't_ leave now!”

Bruce hugged her back awkwardly, looking to Alfred for assistance who just offered small smile. “No, they can't. Haly's Circus will be making a permanent residence on the outskirts of Gotham,” Bruce announced, which just made Dixie hug him harder.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she shouted gleeful, still clinging to Bruce.

Bruce let a smile grace his face at her jubilation just before called them into the dining room for a celebratory lunch. Dixie's grin didn't dissipate for the rest of the day.

* * *

Dixie had been Robin for five years now. She was the leader of Teen Titans for the past four years, and this year, now that she was seventeen, Mr. Haly finally let her be a main act for the circus. She beamed as she ran off to tell Bruce, even though she was sure he already knew. When she returned to manor and brought it up with Bruce, he flashed her four tickets for the circus. She blinked for a moment before it sunk in.

“You're gonna let me invite the Titans!?” she asked excitedly, taking the aforementioned tickets that Bruce handed to her.

Bruce smiled. “Of course,” he answered. “We will be bringing your parents as well.”

Dixie beamed. “This is great! Tonight is going to be awesome!” She paused. “Do I get off from patrol tonight...? I swear I'll double up patrol when I come back from the Titans on Sunday night!”

Bruce nodded his consent. “Just make sure someone keeps Wally away from the cotton candy,” he stated lightly.

Dixie nodded her head furiously. “I'll make sure Donna, Garth, and Roy watch him. The world does not need a speedster hyped up on sugar.”

“Especially not Gotham,” Alfred spoke up as he entered the room and turned to Bruce. “Are you ready to pick up Mr. and Mrs. Grayson, sir?”

Bruce nodded before turning to Dixie. “See you at the circus.”

Dixie watched them go pick up her parents then ran to get her motorcycle, so she could get in contact with the Titans as she drove to the circus. “Robin to Titans, do you copy?”

“Hey, gorgeous,” Roy's voice answered over the com.

Dixie rolled her eyes she pulled on her helmet and revved the engine. “Hey, Roy. Do you know if the other Titans are busy tonight?” she asked as she took off towards the circus.

“We're actually all here, honey,” Donna spoke up, obviously taking Roy's com away from him.

“Good. I'm gonna be the main act tonight for the circus, and Bruce bought tickets for all of you,” she said gleeful as she turned a curve in the road.

“Oh! That's great, Dix!” Donna announced. “What time does it start?”

“In a few hours, but maybe Wally can speed you guys down here early, so you can help me prepare?” she asked almost shyly as the lights of the circus crept into her view.

“Count on it, Robbie,” Wally announced. “They have cotton candy at these things, right?”

Dixie's eyes widened at the comment. “Wally, I don't think Dix will want you sugar high during her performance,” Garth stated calmly, voicing Dixie's thoughts exactly.

“Yeah, you guys have a mission tonight. Keep Wally away from sugar of any kind,” Dixie stated in a semi-serious voice which made all the Titans laugh but Wally. “Really, Batman does not want a hyper speedster that close to his city.

She heard Wally gulp. “Right, no sugar, got it,” Wally conceded sadly.

Dixie laughed. “Before we leave for the Titans' weekend, I'll grab a bunch of circus snack foods, and we can eat 'em at the Tower,” Dixie said as she parked her bike behind her trailer. “See you guys soon.”

A chorus of goodbyes rang in her ear before she took off her helmet and the com from her ear. Before she could put her helmet on the bike, she felt a whoosh of wind followed by another then a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and hot breath against her ear.

“Hey, girl wonderful,” Roy whispered in her ear before nibbling on her earlobe.

Dixie sighed into the embrace. “Hey,” she said softly, turning in Roy's hold to plant a firm kiss on his mouth. “I didn't expect Wally to drop you off like that.”

“Decided to surprise you. Surprised?” he asked.

Dixie nodded before leaning her forehead against Roy's. “Definitely. Wanna help me _unwind_ before I go to practice my routine for the show?” she asked seductively.

Roy grinned before pressing kiss to her lips. “Of course!” he exclaimed, picking her up by her ass.

She squealed, pulling her legs up around his waist and her arms holding onto his broad archer's shoulders as he carried her into her trailer.

* * *

After Roy and her collapsed on the couch of her trailed, they heard a knock on the trailer door and shouts from Wally. Dixie and Roy looked at each other before scrambling for their clothes. “Just a minute!” Dixie called out, hoping Wally would wait that whole minute.

“Don't worry, Dix. Garth and I will make sure Wally doesn't come int before you open the door!” Donna shouted through the door as they heard Wally protest at being man-handled by a girl and a fish.

Roy pulled on his pants as Dixie grabbed a robe and kicked her ripped panties under the couch along with the rest of her clothes. Roy gave her a self-satisfied smirk as he pulled his shirt over his head. “Hiding all the evidence?” Roy asked teasingly before ducking a kick from Dixie and getting a nice view. “Hey, if that's you talking me into staying, I will gladly.”

Dixie made a face at him before tossing him his coat then opening the door. “No way, bow-head. I need to get ready,” she said as she shoved Roy out the door then grabbed Donna. “C'mon, I need help with my make-up.”

Donna laughed as she was pulled inside the trailer, and the shut behind her. “Girls,” Roy grumbled. “I could have helped her get dressed...”

Wally laughed. “Yeah right, bow-head. I don't think getting Dix _dressed_ is ever what you have in mind.”

Roy threw his hands up in the air. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, fleet-feet. Just wait until you get a girl. I'm gonna laugh every time she kicks you out, too.”

“Roy, we won't have to worry about that for a while. Wally doesn't have the attention span to keep a girl,” Garth spoke up quietly.

Roy chuckled, throwing an arm around Garth's shoulder. “So true, gillhead! Only real men like you and me can keep a girl!” Roy announced, starting towards the big top.

Wally glowered as Roy and Garth laughed their way into the main part of the circus.

* * *

“There! That glittery enough, Dix?” Donna asked as she moved away, so Dixie could look in her mirror.

Dixie inspected the make-up then grinned. “Yup! Thanks, Donna. I'm so shitty at doing my own make-up,” Dixie stated looking herself up and down in the mirror. “What do you think of my costume?”

Donna glanced up and down as Dixie turned slowly. “Brighter than all the Titans' costumes put together,” Donna announced with a thumbs up. “You look wonderful!”

Dixie grinned. “That's quite the compliment from _Wonder_ Girl,” she joked, and Donna groaned.

Dixie ducked as Donna threw a stray pillow at her. “I thought you had stopped with the puns!” Donna groaned.

“Never!” Dixie proclaimed, dodging another pillow.

* * *

After wandering around the circus for a few hours, Donna caught up with the boys. “The show's gonna start soon. Dixie will kick your collective butts if you miss even a minute,” Donna stated, dragging them towards the big top, and confiscating the soda Wally had bought himself.

Wally grumbled as Donna grabbed his hand to drag him along. He noticed she had only grabbed his hand as Roy and Garth followed. Wally grinned to himself as he held Donna's hand. Donna used her free hand to flash the four tickets to the man in front of the big top who was checking tickets. They entered together, finding their seats in the front row. Mr. and Mrs. Grayson waved them over.

Once they were seated by Dixie's parents, Bruce and Alfred moved to their seats, greeting the Titans as they sat down. Wally gave up on the idea of stealing his soda back from Donna when Bruce place himself next to Wally. Garth and Roy chuckled as Donna took long sip of Wally's soda, now hers as she quietly slipped her hand into Wally's.

Wally's eyes almost bulged out of his head as the lights dimmed on the audience. Donna gave his hand a shy but strong squeeze, and he squeezed back before turning his attention to the center ring. Mr. Haly came out on an elephant, introducing members of the circus. First, the clowns came out followed by the jugglers.

Soon, it was time for Dixie's debut, but Roy noticed Bruce excuse himself. Roy made a face, but Mary Grayson caught his attention, pointing out her daughter. Roy smiled as he noticed Dixie's glittery gaze squarely on him after she waved to her parents and Alfred. 'Good luck,' Roy mouthed, and Dixie nodded before taking into the air, starting off with a quadruple flip to rev up the audience.

The cheers continued through out her whole routine before a gunshot when off. There were screams as the Titans looked at each other. They nodded to one another and took off in separate directions. Alfred kept Dixie's parents calm as they tried to get to their baby girl, afraid that the night they were crippled was repeating itself.

When Roy took off, he went in the direction he saw Bruce go. He probably should have stayed with Alfred and the Graysons since he was completely useless without his bow and arrow. Roy cursed himself for not even bringing a collapsible crossbow, thinking the circus didn't need the Titans. When he saw the shot whiz by Dixie, almost making her miss the swing. There was no net to catch her if she had missed that catch.

Roy shook the thoughts out of his head as he saw Batman moving in the shadows. “Go back to your seat, Roy,” Batman ordered from the shadows before disappearing.

Roy glared at the shadows where Batman had just been. He sighed as he turned around, just to be face to face to Dixie. Roy grabbed her into a fierce hug. “Thank god you're all right,” he murmured before he heard her wince.

He pulled away quickly as she tossed him a bow and a quiver of arrows. “I kept them around just in case,” she said, clutching her shoulder.

“The bullet didn't miss you!” Roy exclaimed. “How did you make it to next swing without letting go?”

She smiled, trying not to wince again. “It's a Bat secret,” she joked lightly. “Go help Batman and the Titans. I'll help get the crowd under control.”

Roy nodded before placing a soft kiss on Dixie's lips. “Be careful,” he said softly.

Dixie grinned. “Don't worry, I'm ready if that gunman tries again,” she said, revealing a utility belt hidden under her costume's sash.

“That's my girl,” Roy said fondly before they parted ways.

* * *

By the end of the night the gunman was caught, and Batman had scared him into telling him who he was working for. Satisfied with his answers, Batman knocked out the gunman before zip-stripping him and leaving him in front of the circus for Commissioner Gordon to find as the cop cars pulled up. Dixie watched from the entrance of the big top.

She had talked her parents into letting Alfred bringing them home, since the gunman was caught, and she was safe. She heard the Titans come up behind her, all of them touching her in some way. Roy wrapped her in a hug from behind, arms around her waist. Garth held one of her hands as Wally held the other. Donna, on the side Wally was on, had an arm wrapped around Dixie's shoulders, careful of her bullet wound, as her other arm entwined with Wally's arm.

“Quite a night, huh?” Dixie murmured quietly.

“Every night's quite a night with you,” Roy murmured back, placing a light kiss on her neck.

Wally rolled his eyes. “Do you think we need to stay for questioning, or can we just head for the Tower now?” he asked.

“I think Batman will take care of it for us,” Dixie stated before turning to Wally. “Hey, fleet-feet, you can start running Donna and Garth over then come back for me and Roy.”

Wally nodded as he, Garth, and Donna let go of Dixie. “Sure, short-pants,” Wally agreed, looking around to see if there was anyone was around to see him run.

Before Wally picked up Donna and Garth, Donna and Garth hugged Dixie. “See you in a few,” Donna said softly before moving over to Wally.

Garth waved before turning to Wally. “Mind dropping me off in the ocean before we make it to New York? I wanna pick up Tula,” Garth asked.

“Sure, sure,” Wally answered before picking up Donna and Garth around the waist and disappearing with a whoosh.

Roy let out a sigh of relief before resting his head on the top of Dixie's head. “How long you think we have before he comes back?”

Dixie looked thoughtful for a moment. “Well, since he'll be dropping Garth off halfway, then he'll be alone with Donna for the rest of the time, I think that guarantees us at least a half an hour before Wally interrupts us,” she said logically.

Roy grinned, spinning Dixie around to face him. “Great!” he exclaimed. “Maybe if Donna distracts him a little longer, we can make-out on the practice trapeze?”

Dixie's eyes lit up at the prospect. “Hmm, well, then I hope Donna's as good at distracting Wally as I am at distracting you,” she whispered temptingly.

Roy licked his lips as he let Dixie lead him out of the big top, towards one of the smaller tents that wasn't swarming with cops, that held a smaller trapeze, the one for practice. Dixie slipped into the empty tent, crooking a finger for Roy to follow her in. Roy complied, completely convinced with his earlier statement. Every night was quite a night with Dixie Grayson around.


End file.
